


Moff Fuxx Meets his Match

by Esmethewitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Characters Watching Star Wars, Communication, Consensual Non-Consent, Crack Treated Seriously, Dominant Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, F/M, Glove Kink, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Submissive Rose Tico, first time bdsm, they're both switches though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmethewitch/pseuds/Esmethewitch
Summary: Rose Tico wants to add a little spice to her sex life with Armie. They've both been working too much, and even sex now falls into mundane routine.Hux doesn't want to actually be mean to her, but he's up for some kink experimentation as long as it's clear they aren't themselves. One Star Wars rewatch later, Rose remembers that her secretly nerdy boyfriend still has his Grand Moff Tarkin cosplay and gets a horrible (or wonderful) idea.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30
Collections: Gingerose Holiday Exchange 2020: Secret Spy





	1. Awkward Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmwillson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, tmwillson3! Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

“It’s Friday night,” Rose said, stroking Millicent’s fluffy orange ears. Rain pounded on the roof, and though they’d both just gotten home it was already dark. She looked over to Armie on the other end of the modern ice-blue couch. 

This stately seat was a far cry from the lumpy, maroon futon in Rose’s old apartment that she shared with three roommates, or the cursed denim behemoth in her university Physics Graduate Student lounge (soft but marked with extremely suspicious stains). It was a symbol of what her boyfriend could afford, now that he’d made partner at the law firm. Though tonight, he wasn’t enjoying it. He sat hunched over, scrolling on his phone, the blue light illuminating his sharp, pale cheekbones and giving him an almost ethereal glow in their dimly lit living room.

“Mhmm”, Hux muttered.

“So what are we going to do tonight? I’ve looked over the lesson plans for the first week back after break, so I’ll know what to expect in the labs and problem sessions. Finished Finals, they’re done at last. On Wednesday I went in, recalibrated the thermal sensors, and tidied up. Dr. Holdo says that if I ask her any more questions about my lit review, she’ll lock me out of the lab for the whole Winter Break. The weekend’s tomorrow.”

Hux grunted and scowled at his phone. 

“And I’ve signed the two of us up for pole dancing lessons starting next Tuesday,” she said. “I think it will be a good way to exercise and explore some things as a couple.” She waited for him to sputter that they would do no such thing.

“Okay,” came the noncommittal reply. He hadn’t processed a word she said. Rose sighed. “Are you looking at your office Slack chat?”

“Unfortunately.”

“It’s FRIDAY, Armie! The week’s over. You have two whole days to do nothing. And a couple weeks after that, it’s Christmas. Snoke isn’t going to burst into the kitchen and demand that you do more work. We’ll have a drink, some dinner, and some time to ourselves.”

Hux winced. “Things are getting complicated with the Starkiller fiasco. We could be facing a suit that claims the whole thing was stolen from Empire Designs thirty years ago, and for all I know it could be.”

Rose dislodged an affronted Millicent to run to the fridge and get them each a beer. “Armie, when are you going to quit that awful job?”

“I never said it was  _ awful.  _ The compensation and benefits are quite generous. Law school was expensive. Not to mention the fact that I need the visa sponsorship.”

_ If you wanted to quit the job, you could marry me for the visa,  _ Rose thought for the thousandth time. They each had their place where they drew the line. Rose moved in with Hux because his apartment was a shorter commute to the Materials Science lab and much more spacious than her old shared rooms had been. She didn’t want a sugar daddy, so she tutored for extra cash. Hux was a devoted boyfriend, but he’d made it clear that he didn’t want to become a green card husband.

Rose took a gulp of her beer. “From what you’ve told me, I’d say it’s awful. You described your boss Snoke as this weirdo who’s older than God. Who apparently wears a gold lamé Hugh Hefner-type robe all the time, despite the fact that you’re working at a law firm, not the Playboy Mansion. Your poor, young paralegal cries in the men’s room every lunch break. The rest of the staff are evil boomers who make you be their IT guy. You said you’re like ninety percent sure there’s some sketchy stuff going on behind the scenes. And your girlfriend knows all the office drama, despite not working there and having skipped the office Christmas party with you two years in a row.”

Hux shook his head. “Well, when you put it like that...though the economy isn’t great, and there really isn’t much demand for patent law at the moment. If I can find something better, I’ll leave. As for everything dodgy I’ve noticed, I’m keeping a record of it.” He grinned smugly. “If they sack me, they’re going down with me. I’m not going down with this ship.”

If they kept talking about this, that twitch in his eye would come back. “You don’t have to let it consume your Friday nights.”

“That is true. Thanks for saving me from myself, Rose.” He put down his phone. “What did you have in mind for tonight? I’m too tired to go out and it’s a bit late, but we could watch something.”

“I could go for some Netflix and Chill,” said Rose. “Friday night’s kind of Sex Night, I’ve noticed, and since we’ve been busy these past few weeks…” Heat rose in her cheeks.  _ Smooth. Real nice.  _ She’d been with him for two years now, lived with him for one, and while familiarity brought sort of a domestic bliss, sex was now as routine as vacuuming, and only slightly more exciting.

“Alright,” said Hux. “After dinner, then?”

“Sure. But I was thinking about how we could change up our routine a little.”

“Oh. We could do it now instead?”

Rose was blushing in earnest.  _ Come on Rose, you’re a grown woman, you don’t have to be ashamed of having a sex drive and fantasies. Besides, communication is essential to a healthy relationship.  _ This didn’t change the fact that for their first few months together, Hux would only do Missionary with the lights off. They’d progressed since then, but not as much as Rose hoped.

“Um. What I meant was trying some stuff we haven’t done as a couple. Like roleplay together.”

Hux raised his eyebrows. “Well, that would expand my horizons. Mitaka from my cosplay group kept telling me I should try DnD. If you can get a party together and set up a campaign, I could pretend to be a half-elf wizard or something. It would be nice to spend some time with you and your friends.”

Rose grit her teeth. “Uh, that’s not quite what I was thinking of. I meant that we could try some new sex things. Do stuff beyond Lazy Sideways.”

“ _ Lazy Sideways? _ ”

“What do you want to call it? We do that one a lot. Not that I don’t like it, I just want to change things up. That’s all. Add a little spice to our lives, go beyond pure vanilla.”

At this, Hux blanched and took a swig of beer. “You haven’t gotten ideas from  _ that book,  _ have you?”

“ _ That book?” _

“The one with a mask or something on the cover.  _ Fifty Shades Less,  _ or something. Filthy dreck.”

“ _ Fifty Shades Freed,”  _ Rose corrected him. “If you must know, I didn’t read any of the other ones. I only got two chapters in because the writing was so terrible. Rey hate-read all of them, mostly so she could rant about how they’re an insult to BDSM on her blog.”

Hux cringed, probably remembering the evening he’d stumbled across Rey and Rose tipsy on Rosé, shrieking with laughter and screaming about the  _ butt drawer.  _ “Wait, Rey has a blog? And how does she know anything about things like that?”

Rose blushed scarlet. “Um, she actually does some of it. It’s nothing like in bad porn, or so I hear.” Rey dragged her to a club once, back in college, but Hux didn’t have to know about that.

He shook his head. “Rey’s tiny. I don’t like to think about her getting tied up and flogged, or something.”

_ “Rey  _ doesn’t get tied up and flogged. She ties up other people and flogs them. But only if they’ve talked about it properly first, and have a safety plan.”

Hux blinked. “Actually, having met her, I can see that. But what do you want to do? Is it anything like…”

Rose took a deep breath. “I don’t want to do anything too out there. And I like what we’re already doing. It’s just...you’re really gentle with me. And that’s great. It would be nice to have it rough now and then, too. I’m not made of porcelain.” She willed her hands not to shake.  _ Easy. You’re just telling him things you want to try if he’s into them, not handing over your full Ao3 search history. _

“What do you mean by rough?”

Rose looked past Hux, over to the wall with her family pictures. She’d asked Hux if he had any photographs of his family to put up. He’d said no. Later, he printed out a picture of them together, and a picture of Millicent as a kitten. Now, at least she wasn’t making eye contact with her boyfriend. However, her mom, dad, and sister Paige stared glossily at her as she tried to ask her wholesome, vanilla boyfriend for rough sex.

“Um. Uh. Sometimes, I fantasize about someone pulling my hair while they fuck me hard from behind over a desk. Spanking me, just a little. Calling me a dirty little slut, making me wait to cum. Stuff like that.” She was trembling now.

“Oh.”

“It’s okay if you’re not into stuff like that. They’re just ideas.”

Hux worried at the sleeve of his sweater. “It’s...the thing is…” He inspected the floor, then the wall. “I love you, Rose. I never want to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Rose scooted over to him and put her arms around him. “It’s fine. I’d only ever want to do these things if you liked them too.”  _ Wait, there’s probably a reason why he never goes back to the UK to see his family. Oh no. Shit. Why didn’t I think of that? I think his dad called him once, and he just ran out to his car so he could yell into the phone where I couldn’t hear.  _

“The problem is, Rose, I don’t ever want to call you a ‘dirty little slut’. Because you’re not, and I don’t want to start thinking about you like that.” Rose rested her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair.

“Don’t worry, Armie. It’s not a self-esteem thing. It’s just that once in a while, I thought it might be fun to try something new. Pretend to be a different person for an hour or so.”

“Hmm. There’s an idea.”

“What?”

“The things you’re into don’t disturb me, as such. The problem is that I don’t like to think about actually being mean to you. But if it was clear that we weren’t  _ us,  _ I might consider it.”

“Okay. We don’t need to do anything. I wanted to get all this out there and talk.”

Hux smiled. “I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me things like this.” He sat back. “Let’s see. You told me your naughty little fantasies. I suppose it’s only fair that I tell you mine.”

Rose’s eyes widened. Their entire sex life together had been slow and tender, apart from the one time that Rose had spasmed up in ecstasy at exactly the wrong moment while he rode her, bloodying his nose with her forehead.

“I’m listening.”

“Don’t judge me.” Now  _ Hux  _ was blushing now, bright pink and once again looking at his shoes.

“Armie, I just told you that I wanted to have my hair pulled, get spanked, and then be roughly fucked on your desk. I’m not gonna judge.” Though if he was ashamed to share this with her after she basically admitted to being a slight masochist, maybe his kinks were  _ weird.  _

“I like biting.”

Rose’s cunt clenched as she imagined Hux sinking his teeth into her breasts, her ass, her thighs, marking her as  _ his  _ and heightening pleasure with pain. “Okay. Armie, that’s a pretty common thing. If you want to bite me, I’d be up for that.”  _ Please do it.  _

He shook his head. “Uh. I meant that I like being bitten.”

“Oh. Well, I can try that. Wouldn’t mind biting you.” Now she was imagining her teeth closing on his pale flesh. He’d be so, so easy to bruise.

Hux mumbled something else.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

Hux’s face turned even redder. “Choking. Being choked. A little.”

“Wow. Alright. That one’s a little harder, Rey says there’s no one hundred percent safe way to do choking if the airway is obstructed…”

“If you don’t want to do it, we won’t.”

Rose laughed. “Well, we’re still learning things about each other.”

Hux relaxed, shoulders rolling back. “Never told you any of that because I thought you only liked normal stuff. Anyway. That’s all out there now. Do you want to watch a movie tonight? I’m a little braindead at the moment, so I’d prefer to have it be something mindless or a rewatch.”

“Star Wars?” It would be nice to curl up together and lose themselves in laser-gunfire and explosions.

“Sure.” 

Rose grabbed her laptop and found the titles. “Prequels or originals?”

Hux’s jaw dropped. “Why is that even a question? The prequels were unnecessary. The story was finished. Darth Vader didn’t need a detailed origin story, much less one that took up three films.”

Her hackles rose. “We never learned who Luke and Leia’s  _ mother  _ was. Padmé’s a gorgeous badass with all the best outfits.”

“She died because she was SAD. After surviving injuries, assassination attempts, being thrown off a ship, Force-choking, and delivering twins. But her sadness put her over the brink, not the choking or the inadequate obstetrical care she received.”

“Fair,” Rose conceded. “But Lucas didn’t know what to do with her. She couldn’t survive.”

“Well, she should have gotten a better death. I wasted money to see Natalie Portman die of sadness in a movie theater. After I’d seen Mum go through three years of chemo. If sadness could kill, she would have died long before the cancer got to her.”

Rose now recalled why Hux had no family pictures on the wall. She’d seen one old photograph of Hux with his mother; a fragile, pale woman dressed in a blue hospital gown and red turban, a tiny boy tucked in beside her. She had a picture book held open in her near-skeletal hands, but the boy’s gaze was directed at her tired face.

“Alright”, Rose said. “Originals it is.”

Nestled together on the ice-blue couch beneath a throw blanket with a sleepy Millicent and leftover pizza, they watched the yellow plot summary scroll away into the stars as John Williams’ score played. The old familiar story unfolded on the screen. Hux half-dozed under the flickering light, one hand resting on Rose’s thigh, head on her shoulder. Rose nearly followed him. 

Until Princess Leia, defiant and fearless in the face of execution watched Grand Moff Tarkin cup her chin with one leather-gloved hand. Rose gulped. As a small child, she watched this scene and interpreted it as nothing more than standard villainous threatening. 

But at age thirteen or so, something dark twisted inside her when she watched it again. She didn’t know what it was then. Tarkin was a galactic asshole who blew up Leia’s planet and made her watch. Peter Cushing had long since died of old age. Still , her cunt tightened and her panties turned damp and sticky. 

Rose started watching old Hammer films. It wasn’t quite the same. Her parents thought she was taking an interest in classic cinema. But Paige knew better, and teased her relentlessly for her “crush on Grand Moff Tarkin”. When Rose showed her pictures of young Peter Cushing and huffily said that she appreciated his abilities as an actor more than anything, Paige just told her she was weird for having a crush on a long-dead celebrity.

“I found your One Direction RPF!”, Rose screamed in return. “You have no right to criticize me. Peter Cushing died before they invented the Internet, so even if I  _ did  _ write smutty fanfics about him, he’d never see them.”

“He was old and now he’s dead, Rose.”

“Niall would never notice you anyway.”

Now, Peter Cushing threatened Carrie Fisher on her laptop screen, the shades of dead actors portraying a struggle for galactic power.

“You may fire when ready,” said Tarkin, a smug little grin on his face while Leia screamed as her world literally shattered, torn apart by a laser beam rendered with the best special effects of the seventies. 

Hux had woken up more now, and was scritching Millicent on the chin as she rubbed against him. Rose tried not to stare openly at the slow dance of his fingers.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me?  _ Maybe it wasn’t a coincidence that her boyfriend was English. And that he had half of his closet space devoted to cosplay he sewed himself.

Rose turned to Hux. “I know that kinky stuff isn’t your cup of tea, but you said you’d be willing to think about it if we pretended to be different people.”

Hux jolted out of his purring cat-induced reverie. “Yes?”

“What if we did Star Wars themed roleplay? You still have your Tarkin cosplay, I think.” It sounded even worse out loud.

Hux gaped at her. “You want me to pretend to be  _ Grand Moff Tarkin? _ ”

“No!” He couldn’t learn about her embarrassing sexual awakening. “I mean, you could just pretend to be someone on his staff. It would weird me out if you put on the grey hair gel and the old-age makeup.” 

Hux shook his head. “It’s a  _ Grand Moff’s  _ uniform, Rose. Tarkin was the highest ranking officer---”

Rose cut him off. “The Empire never existed, so the ghost of Grand Moff Tarkin isn’t going to have you arrested for impersonating a superior officer. Okay. So you’re not Tarkin. I want you to look more like yourself than him. You’re a much younger, hotter Tarkin. Maybe you were just really good at your job and got promoted before you became geriatric?” On screen, the  _ Millenium Falcon  _ poked its way across the physics-defying asteroid field.

“Alright, I can live with that. But who are you in this scenario?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. Maybe some random subordinate officer who managed to piss off Not-Tarkin, so he scolds her and bends her over his desk. I think she fixed the little droids that drove around the floor.”

Hux shook his head. “That doesn’t sound like you. I think you’re Leia.”

_ Oh no. He knows. He’ll know what turned me on when I was thirteen, in front of my parents, my sister, and my little cousins.  _ “Why?”

“You’re brave. You work hard. You’re loyal to your friends, never compromise on your values. Those undergraduate baby scientists of yours in the lab look up to you. You’re a leader, and a delight.” Hux grinned. 

“And just like her, you’re in charge. Or you think you are.” 

Rose’s heart pounded.

“It would be strange to call you ‘Leia’, though,” Hux continued. “I’d feel like we were trying to film a very low budget Star Wars-themed porno.” He sighed. 

“Hmm. Maybe Leia has a team of assistants like Padmé had her handmaidens, and I was a decoy so she could escape?”

Hux laughed. “Okay. So we’re Budget Tarkin and Knockoff Leia. What will we do?” 

Rose bit her lip. “Uh, maybe an interrogation scene?”

Hux stroked Millicent on the head and sat back primly, like a Bond villain plotting 007’s demise. “Alright. I would try that. I want to know what happened to the Death Star plans, and where your Rebel base is located.You don’t get to cum until you tell me.”

Rose shivered, then hugged her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, Armie. Are you sure about this? I seriously don’t want to try it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Maybe it will gross me out, but if it does, we’ll stop.” Hux blushed. “That Grand Moff’s uniform took me forever to sew, and I only wore it once. At least I’m getting some more use out of it now.”

Rose took a deep breath of relief, even while the butterflies of anticipation began to twitch their wings. This was happening. “We need to do this properly,” she stated. “We need a word that either one of us can say if we need to stop, a word that wouldn’t naturally come up. Preferably one that isn’t very sexy.”

Hux furrowed his brow and thought. “Wait, I have it.  _ Jar Jar.” _

Rose snorted. “That’s perfect. But you don’t think Jar Jar Binks is sexy? Meesa can suck yousa dick and wrap it up in mysa looong tongue, okie day?”

Hux gasped, then glared at her. “Thank you for putting this dreadful image into my mind. I hate it.”

“You’re welcome.”

They leaned on each other as the laser-guns fired away.

“I think we could do that next week if we plan it now,” Hux said. “The roleplay as Moff and Rebel Scum, leaving Jar Jar well out of it. I have some ideas, and there are a couple of things that I’d need to buy for them.” There was a twinkle in his eye.

“Wow, you’ve gotten into this. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I always wanted to go to theater school. Never did. It wasn’t a lucrative source of scholarships for international students, you know, and I needed to leave England. At least I get to put on a show for you.”


	2. Interrogation

Rose’s arms were bound behind her with pink, fuzzy handcuffs. Hux roughly pulled her along through their hallway, and into the home office.

“This was a diplomatic mission!”, Rose protested. “You had no right to seize us. The Senate will hear of this outrageous violation of Galactic law.”

Hux glared down at her. He wore a crisp, grey Grand Moff’s uniform like armor, while she felt more exposed in a sack-like dress that was five dollars at Goodwill. “A diplomatic mission aboard a gunship?”

“In case the negotiations got aggressive,” she said, trying not to smirk. This wasn’t an original line.

Hux backed her against the wall, cupping her chin in a hand gloved in soft, buttery leather.

Rose’s heart raced. Part of her wanted to melt beneath him, to slide down the wall and let him do what he would with her. But that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun. She scowled.

“You will talk,” Hux hissed. “Your precious princess and her guards aren’t here to save you now.” He twitched one leather-clad finger up to stroke her cheek.

Rose’s brain disintegrated. But a few neurons still clung together, refusing to melt in the heat of her lust.  _ Wait. If I really was a space-diplomat and he was an evil space-general toying with me, what should I do? _

She surged forward, opened her mouth wide, and chomped down on his finger.

Hux yelped in surprise, pulling back. He’d said that he didn’t want to know her every move beforehand, but Rose relaxed her jaws for a moment, unsure if she’d bitten too hard.

“ _ Green,”  _ he mouthed, and she swallowed him down further, trying in vain to pierce the strong leather with her teeth. Thank goodness for Rey and her blog. Rose had printed out one of her articles on the stoplight system and left it on the coffee table the morning after they’d decided to actually try this. 

As she leaned forward and Hux drew away, she overbalanced. Hux caught her before she could hit the floor. 

“You will pay dearly for that, Rebel Scum”, Hux growled. His cock betrayed him, tenting his jodhpurs.

“I think you enjoyed that.”

He sat down on the office chair and hauled her over his lap. One hand planted in the center of her lower back held her firmly in place. Gloved fingertips danced briefly over her bound hands. “You know what to say if it’s too much,” he whispered.

Rose nodded as best she could, then internally winced. She didn’t want to think about Jar Jar Binks right now.

“I’ll have you screaming in no time at all, wanton agent of the Rebellion. You’ll tell me everything, and thank me for the privilege of my time.” Hux lifted up the hem of her sack-dress, tutting at her lack of underwear.

_ “I don’t actually have any sexy lingerie and I’m just going to take it off anyway,”  _ Rose had said last week.

“I will do no such thing,” she spat, trying to get back into character.

“So depraved. Do you feel the folds of that rough fabric rubbing against your bare pussy as you carry messages for Princess Organa? Do you lift those rough-spun skirts and make love with any smuggler who sympathizes with your cause? I’ll bet you don’t even wear a brassiere.” 

He rubbed little circles on her bare flesh with his gloved hands. Soft and slightly rough, cooler than skin on skin. His clothed erection poked at her naked thigh.

“It’s none of your business what I wear,” Rose moaned. “Bras are uncomfortable, hard to size right, and overpriced.”

“Your pathetic Rebellion can’t even afford to give you a bra,” Hux purred. “What a shame. But I’m not sure such a brazen strumpet as yourself could be persuaded to wear one.” Hux fixed her with the gaze of some fictional Victorian gentleman who was convinced his wife had shown her ankle to the gardener while he was away.

At “ _ brazen strumpet,”  _ Rose felt laughter building up deep inside her stomach. Had Hux read some trashy romance novels for dialogue inspiration? That would be like him.

A snort forced its way from her belly to her lips. As she tried in vain to keep from laughing outright, Hux’s hand came down on the center of her ass. It was more of a firm tap than anything. More tentative little spanks followed. Rose lost control of her diaphragm and wheezed with laughter.

Then, a gloved finger pushed its way over her clit, through her folds, and into her.

Rose whimpered at this intrusion, laughter gone. Then the finger slid out, and her empty pussy clenched around nothing.

“Hmm,” Hux mused, staring at the glistening slick adorning the finger of his glove. “It seems you decadent Scum of the Republic do take pleasure in shameful things like corporal punishment. Here. Clean this off.”

He shoved his finger into her mouth, and Rose tasted leather and her own salty musk, the two flavors melding into one delicacy. She sucked harder, humming in appreciation. Then, she bit again. 

Hux whimpered and extricated his hand. She’d bitten more deeply this time. He grabbed her hair by one of its two buns.

“I suppose I should have known that you would not change your nature, little womp-rat. You vermin may bite and draw some blood now and then, but you are never a match for the might and  _ discipline  _ of the Empire.”

Rose wiggled in his grasp, peeling her neck up to address him. “Oh no! You patted me on the bottom, and I”ll bet you call that spanking. What’s next, sitting in the Naughty Rebel corner? No dessert for a week? Gosh, I’m so scared!”

Something flashed in Hux’s eyes. He shoved her back down and let his gloved hand fly properly. Leather cracked against flesh. Rose squawked most indecorously.

“Color?” Hux had frozen up, hand shaking.

“GREEN!”, Rose insisted. “Get on with it!”

More blows fell, making her ass burn. After ten good strokes or so, he’d alternate between striking her and caressing the reddened flesh. Rose twitched as the delicious pain bloomed. 

One hand strayed to the nape of her neck, exerting a pressure that was gentle but firm, and stroked her there. Rose was putty, a wrung-out bag of flesh and nerves on his lap.

_ Crack.  _ Her ass was on fire again, and Hux was fingering her open with excruciating slowness.

“You won’t be able to sit down properly for a week, if I’m any judge,” Hux said. “But you will sit, regardless. The interrogation hasn’t even yet begun.”

He lifted her off his lap, and set her down in the office chair with all the care of someone placing an expensive china ornament on a shelf. He hooked the loop of her bound arms over the low back.

Rose hissed as her burning bottom met synthetic leather. “I’ll never betray the Rebellion.”

“We have ways of making you talk, Scum.” Hux made a show of casting about in his desk drawer, and pulled out a vibrator.

“I’m supposed to be scared of  _ that?”  _ Rose sneered. “Don’t you people have proper torture droids and things?”

Hux sighed. “Vader broke the last one, and there isn’t any more budget for replacements. We make do. This implement was on sale.”

“You don’t seem like a regular torturer,” Rose remarked, twisting and wincing. “You’re a Moff. Isn’t this below your pay grade? Don’t you have people for this?” 

Hux approached her, turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting, and let it graze her cunt. One hand grabbed a thigh exposed by her rucked-up skirts, pulling her legs apart wider.

Rose whined, high and desperate.

“We  _ had  _ people for this before they angered Vader with their incompetence,” Hux grumbled. “Now I have all of their workload, but none of their credits in pay. Which reminds me. I never saw your intake forms.” The vibrator clicked off.

“ _ What?” _

Hux went over to his desk, peeled off his gloves, and pulled out his tablet. “Aha. Found them.” He scrolled on the tablet, head bent down. He pursed his lips and tapped. For a long time. Seconds flowed into minutes, after which time lost all meaning.

“Hmm, yes, I should probably see Engineering about placing grilles over the vents and putting handrails on the new catwalks after this,” he muttered. “Leaving the vents open means they’ll be lousy with Rebels, and those narrow walks are a Health and Safety hazard. We’ll fail our next inspection, if the Safety committee comes by next month like they said they would.” Hux took a sip of tea from the mug at his desk and kept scrolling.

He was probably playing Candy Crush, the bastard. Here she was, open, dripping, and desperate, while Hux ignored her. If nobody fucked her, she’d scream. 

She whimpered some more, kicking her legs out.

“Quiet. I need to concentrate. Form I-P-47-B is missing here though I’ve got the rest of the packet, wonder where that one went…” He pulled out his phone.

Rose’s blood ran cold. They’d never discussed voyeurism.  _ Jar Jar  _ leapt to her throat, but she noticed that he didn’t dial a number. He made a show of tapping the phone, but the taps corresponded more to random pokes than an actual phone call. He held the phone up to his ear. 

“Yes, Moff Fuxx in the Interrogation Suite with the prisoner. I noticed that we’re missing Form I-P-47-B for this one. Do you know who the duty officer for her intake was?” 

He paused. “He’s  _ dead?  _ Oh well. That’s the third one this week. But if he’s dead, there’s nobody to process the intake forms. So do you want me to fill it out myself? It is highly irregular to fill those out after the interrogation…”

Rose began to giggle. Hux may have been dressed up as someone else, but this attention to detail was so like him. If anyone would have paused after “interrogating” a “prisoner” to make sure the paperwork for these wicked deeds was in order, it would have been Armie.

Another pause. “Look, Lieutenant. I don’t want either of us to have docked pay for falsification of records. So if you’ll record that I enquired about Form I-P-47-B, I’ll fill it out, but note that the intake officer was deceased without finishing his datawork. Good day.” He set the phone down, then tapped the tablet some more.

“Finally. I have to do everything myself here.” He put his gloves back on and stalked over to her. “Stop laughing. Nothing is funny about this situation.” 

Rose pouted. “Wow. I thought this was a kind of off-the-books thing here. But no, it’s  _ official. _ ”

“Yes, it is.” He rested one hand on her neck. Rose shivered. He lifted up her skirts again, rolling up the baggy garment and exposing her breasts. “I may be overworked, but at least there are some  _ perks  _ to this arrangement.” He tapped them. 

Rose really didn’t want to think about how they were going to clean this chair. She hissed, going for defiant but probably sounding more desperate.

“Not yet, Rebel Scum. I don’t know what you’ve done with the plans to the Death Star. Nor do I know where your loathsome base is headquartered.” He left her to get out the vibrator again, and uncapped a bottle of lube.

He turned it on, the lowest setting again. “Where are they? It would be so good of you to tell me.”

Rose grunted. He moved it in circles, Rose twitching, desperately trying to get the sensation in just the right spot. She was so wet that the vibrator probably didn’t need the lubrication. Her slick squelched around the buzzing torment. 

And then it stopped.

Rose panted. She could see a spot of precum on Armie’s trousers. He was enjoying this too, as much as he tried to hide it. “That’s it?”

“You don’t talk, you don’t cum.”

He stroked her cunt with his fingers again, drawing lines of sensation. “Though you seem terribly close.”

She grit her teeth.

Hux backed away. “Maybe I’ll come back later, when you’re in a more agreeable mood.”

“No!”

He smirked. “You are not in any position to negotiate terms, Rebel Scum.”

“Please!”

“Please  _ what?”  _ He returned to her, tapping her clit and pinching her folds.

“Please fuck me.”

“Tempting, but no. You have not given me any useful information. What happened to the plans?” The vibrator switched on.

“I don’t know!” 

Hux moved the vibrator away. “I think you do.”

“I don’t know where they are right now,” Rose gasped. “They were sent away.”

“Good start,” cooed Hux, patting her thigh and slipping the tip of the vibrator just inside her. He put it on a higher setting.

Rose shrieked as the vibrations rocked her. She was beginning to see stars, almost but not quite over the edge. 

“How were they sent away?”

“In…” She  _ wanted  _ to be good and tell him. But that would make it too easy for him. She wasn’t forgetting how he ignored her. “In the stick up your ass!”

Hux slapped her thigh and pulled the vibrator out. “I think I’ve had enough of that. So you’re not going to talk. But I can put your mouth to better use.”

He lifted her out of the chair, and folded her onto her knees on the floor. He unbuttoned his fly, freeing his hard, purpling erection. Rose gulped. Then, like a striking snake, she bit him on the thigh. Hux grabbed her by the hair and fed his cock down her throat, more gently than a fictional villain would have. 

She gurgled around it, sucking, licking. She’d never been able to properly deepthroat, usually gagging seconds in. One horrible night, she’d eaten cashew chicken and sloppily blown him. Hux was allergic to cashews, they learned afterwards. Perhaps their love life would improve if they controlled and channeled their methods of hurting one another during sex. Pretending Hux was some evil Space-Tyrant was oddly liberating.

Normally, at this point in a blowjob she’d be worrying about making this good for him, if she was sucking too hard or not enough, how she needed to move her tongue. She was putting in a minimal effort now because she didn’t want to be  _ too  _ awful at giving blowjobs, but the stakes were lower this time because Fake-Leia didn’t need to care. She looked up, and saw he was watching her intently. He loosened his hold on her so if she needed air, she could draw away and get some.

Her teeth grazed his foreskin. He groaned, and pulled her off. “Now will you talk?” 

Rose gasped, saliva running down her chin. He hadn’t come. “The plans were hidden in a droid,” she said. “The droid went out an escape pod. They’re down on some planet by now.”

His hand came to rest in her hair, stroking her. “What model of droid?”

This wood floor was cold. “An R-2 unit, I think.”

“Good.”

He hauled her up, draping her over the desk. One hand stayed between her shoulder blades, another spread her legs and explored her sopping cunt. “Where is your base?”

Rose squirmed. This angle meant that the hard wood of the desk squished her tits, and she feared that one misstep would send her to the floor. “Yellow.”

“What’s wrong?” Hux’s concerned face swung into view. 

“Boobs hurt, and I’m worried about falling down. I’m okay on the desk, but this would be better if my hands were free.”

He clicked the pink, fuzzy cuffs open with the safety release, massaging her wrists. Rose stretched her arms out, and planted her palms on the surface of the desk. “I’m good now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

They were back in the scene.

Hux rucked her skirts up, then frowned as the ugly fabric flopped back over her bruised skin. “Take that off.”

“Why?”

“It is hideous and a hindrance to what I plan to do with you. I should not have to ask you again.”

Rose’s pussy spasmed and dripped moisture down one thigh. She pulled off the dress, tossing it into a corner.

Hux bent her over the desk again. He lined himself up with her abused cunt, and slowly pushed in. 

She moaned. 

He moved, setting a cruel, fast pace. The fabric of his trousers painfully kissed her pink ass. One pair of fingers tweaked a nipple, making her squeal. 

Rose wriggled under him, so close to release.

And then he stopped. “Where is your base?”

“What? Why are you asking me this now?”

“You forget that this is still an interrogation,” Hux said, his accent nice and crisp. “You are withholding vital information from the Empire.”

Her arms trembled. Ever since finals began and she’d intensified the work on her dissertation, her exercise regime suffered. This was the most exercise she had since dropping out of Yoga class last month.

He slapped one reddened buttock with a gloved hand. “Where is it?”

“Dantooine,” she murmured, then turned her face to the wall.

“Thank you,” he rumbled, sliding back inside of her, fucking into her in earnest once again. “It seems you can be reasonable.”

Rose sputtered and rocked with him. His steady thrusts felt so good after the teasing blasts of the vibrator. In no time at all, she was coming with a wail.

“You’d better be telling the truth about that base,” Hux growled. 

He spilled into her with a gasp of his own. After that, he slipped out and gathered her into his arms. 

“How was that? Rose?”

“Mmmmph.” Her body was slack from the most intense orgasm she’d had in years. The edges of everything were fuzzy.

Hux sat down on the desk chair, lap full of Rose. He grabbed a washcloth from a drawer, gently dabbing her leaking cunt with it.

“Should prob’ly shower,” Rose slurred. She didn’t want to shower just yet. Instead, she trapped Hux into a hug, forehead dropping to his shoulder. 

Hux returned the embrace, and they sat that way for a long time. He took off his gloves. Eventually, they staggered off to the bathroom. Hux stripped, freeing his body from the confines of the Grand Moff’s uniform, which was now sadly stained. 

Rose kissed the freckles on his shoulders as they quickly showered. They blotted each other dry with fluffy towels. Rose winced as the towel brushed her ass. 

“Sorry,” Hux muttered.

“It’s fine, I wanted you to do that.”

“I ought to put some lotion on there.”

“Did you like it? The...thing? The scene, that’s right.” 

Hux shrugged. “It was more intense than I expected it to be. I started out worrying about you, but when you spoke up I felt better.”

“But did you enjoy it?” They moved on to the bedroom. Rose sprawled over the bed on her stomach, slightly regretting her decision to ask Hux to spank her harder. Hux glanced at her reddened bottom. 

“I liked some parts of it more than others. But overall, yes. I’m getting lotion for that. And some tea for us. Are you okay if I leave you here to get it?”

“Yeah.”

Hux disappeared. Rose floated away into a sort of half-sleep. The door opened. 

“Rose?” 

“Hmm?”

There was a clink of mugs being set down on a bedside table. Rose rolled onto her side. Hux was wearing a bathrobe and the fuzzy pink bunny slippers she’d gotten for him as a joke. He sat down beside her.

“Can I put the lotion on now?”

“Yes.”

And then there was a warm sensation of secondhand pain; Hux’s fingers worked a soothing lotion into the sore flesh of her bottom. Rose leaned into it. Then, it was gone. She whimpered at the loss of stimulation.

“Rose?”

“Can you lie down with me?”

“Sure.” Hux bent around her like a skinny ginger pretzel, cuddling her and pecking her on the cheek. “It was really fun to make you wait.”

“You’re evil”, she grumbled.

“You  _ asked  _ for evil,” he retorted. “When you bit me, that was really hot.”

“I liked biting you.” 

Hux wrapped a throw blanket around them. “All the same, I don’t think I’d want to do this every night. It was a lot of work.”

“Yeah. Anyway, we tried it. Thank you so much for doing this with me.”

“It was a bit more complicated than Lazy Sideways.” He chuckled. “Looking after another person during sex was a lot. I was scared I’d hurt you, or do something you didn’t like.”

“We don’t have to do this again.” Rose tensed up, the floaty feeling dissipating. Did he secretly hate it?

“No, I’d like to do something like this again with you. If you wanted it too. But I don’t think I could handle this being our usual thing.”

“Ah.”

“How was the dirty talk? Before we tried this, I hardly ever said anything. I just...did stuff and asked if it was okay.”

Rose snorted into her pillow. “You sounded like a trashy romance novel, a real bodice-ripper. One of the ones that was supposedly set during the ‘Regency’ despite all of the characters having the sensibilities of Victorians.”

“Oh. Really?” Hux’s lip trembled with disappointment.

“That’s not a bad thing, though. When it wasn’t hot, it was hilarious. Where did you get some of those lines?”

Hux mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

“I texted Rey and asked her for book recommendations,” he admitted. “I said I wanted to read some romance novels. She gave me a list. I---I binge-read all of them on my tablet on the train to work, and over lunch breaks.”

Rose’s eyes widened. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to contemplate her worldly friend Rey connecting the dots to learn that Hux was seeking education on What Women Want. On the other hand, it was heartwarming to think that Hux did so much research in preparation for this. On a third, shaky hand, it was weird to think that Hux had likely read some of her favorite trashy, porny novels. Rey and Rose’s tastes in trashy books were very similar.

“What did you think?”

“I wanted to stop reading them, but I couldn’t. I think I see the appeal. Half the time it’s just about someone coming in, and taking care of you without you having to explain everything you need. I know it doesn’t work like that in real life. Case in point: us. But it’s nice to escape for a while.”

“Yeah.”

They snuggled some more. Hux propped her up on some pillows and coaxed her into taking a few sips of mint tea.

“This Star Wars thing gave me an idea,” Hux said. “Remember Leia’s slave bikini?”

Rose inhaled her tea. After the coughing died down, she nodded. “Yes.” It was nice that he wanted to get more adventurous in bed, but wearing that wedgie-inducing thing would frankly make her look and feel like an oversized muffin escaping from the tin. 

“Do you think I could pull that look off?”

Rose blinked, and stared at her boyfriend in the dim light. “Yes, you’ve got the legs for it. Wait. Do you want me to pretend to be  _ Jabba? _ ”

“God, no. I think in this scenario, you’re some sexy crime boss lady and I’m a smuggler who can’t pay his debts to her. So I get chained up and put in the bikini, and I have to eat her out whenever she asks.”

Rose imagined Hux in Leia’s bikini, collared and helpless, spread out by her feet while she nibbled on grapes. “That sounds hot. Does this smuggler try to fight back, or does he enjoy it?”

“I think he tried to fight at first, but now he’s okay with it. Before, people were trying to kill him and he had to pay for fuel. Now, he just has to lie there and eat pussy, and in return somebody else will feed him fruit and let him cum now and then. It’s not a bad life, he’s realized.”

Rose snickered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’d love to try that with you. But later. I’m too tired now.” She gulped down the rest of her tea and put the mug on the nightstand.

Hux yawned. “So ‘m I. There’s only one problem with this Star Wars thing; I won’t be able to watch those movies with a straight face anymore.”

“I wouldn’t worry, I never could. We’ll just have to find new things to watch when other people are around.” She fell back into her mountain of pillows. Hux turned off the light, and they drifted off to sleep in each others’ arms. It was wonderful to be hurt and comforted in just the right way by someone she loved. And by someone who trusted her enough to do the same for him.

  
  



End file.
